


The Queens' Trio

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Ms.Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Fluff and Angst, God these tags are depressing..., Gore, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sorry!, Torture, Violence, happy ending-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol Danvers-Parker, born mutant, was adopted by Peter's parents before they vanished, and as such was raised by Ben and May Parker alongside Peter. It's the discovery of her powers that lead to the formation of the greatest trio of friends Queens has ever known. This is the story of Peter, Wade, and Carol, from their first meeting to their end, and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queens' Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've recently gotten into Spideypool again ( maybe to deal with Bagginshield feels from BOFA) and I thought I'd write down a fix that was bouncing around in my head when I first started getting into the ship.

            Carol Danvers-Parker considered herself a very lucky thirteen-year-old. After being abandoned to an orphanage shortly after birth and going through at least five foster homes, she finally got adopted at the age of eight. The Parkers were kind, loving people, dedicated to their work and their loved ones. They had a toddler already, an adorable four-year-old named Peter, yet they still took her in. Carol loved her new parents and adored her new little brother. She was eleven when they vanished, leaving her and Peter with their father's brother Ben and his wife May. Carol and Peter loved their Aunt and Uncle deeply, but could not help wanting their parents to come back, waiting for them to walk through the door and take them home. Two years later and Carol considers herself lucky to have had her parents, if only briefly, lucky to have Uncle Ben and Aunt May, and especially lucky to have Peter. It is on her thirteenth birthday that her powers appear, and she gains inhuman strength, and becomes more agile. She hides it as well as she can because she doesn't want her strange affliction to make her lose the best family she has ever had. Peter of course notices that something is different and demands to know what's wrong with her, as bossy as a nine-year-old can be. So she takes him to the rooftop of an abandoned building and demonstrates, pulling a chunk of asphalt out of the ground with one hand, sinking into it as if it were warm butter.

" Holy Cow!" Peter yells, his mouth hanging open. " That's awesome, how'd you do that?"

" It's like, super strength Petey, and I'm a lot less clumsy then I used to be too! I think that's it though, which is a little bit lame, I guess," Carol says, shrugging and pulling on her blond ponytail.

" It's better than being normal!" A boy says, perched on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over it. Peter squeels and hides behind Carol, who takes his hand and squints suspiciously at the boy. 

" Who the heck are you?" 

" Oh, I'm Wade, Wade Wilson. What's your name super babe?"

Carol doesn't react to the name, but holds out her hand." I'm Carol and this is my brother, Peter."

Wade takes her hand and that's all it takes for the conversation to pick up. They talk for hours on the roof, learning all about each other. They find out Wade ran away from his abusive father, hitching a ride on the first truck crossing the border and never looked back. He's been living with the driver, a gruff man named Logan, a mutant like Carol, who took him in after finding him in the trailer. Wade learns about the Parker's disappearance, Carol's adoption, and how kind and sweet  Aunt May and Uncle Ben are. By the time they have to go the three are well on their way to being best friends. And eventually they are, spending every day doing something together, going to the smae school, sleepovers at each other's houses, and become known as The Queens' Trio. 

          


End file.
